Star Wars: Kingdom Hearts 1st Visit I
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Sora's visit into the world of Star Wars has a lot of things that could easily go wrong. When working with Anakin you know they will.


**Star Wars/ Kingdom Hearts**

**Part 1**

There was a city that laid in ruins and sounds of battle could still be heard nearby. Dead clones and battle droids lined the streets along with pieces of buildings. Sora fell out of the sky and landed with a thud. Sora sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

He looked around and asked himself, "Where am I now?"

Then Sora heard something or someone coming so he hid behind a piece of fallen building. Sora watched as a teenage girl came running towards him with droids following her. Sora noticed that she had long brown hair and wore a black tank top shirt, white pants, and black shoes. She stopped to fight the droids off and Sora looked at her weapons. She had a sword in her right hand and a strange looking blade in her left hand.

Sora also noticed that the lower half of the girl's left arm was made of gold metal. She was clearly outnumbered but she continued to fight. One of the droid shot at her left hand knocking the blade out of her hand. Sora thought that he saw the blade went back into the handle but he didn't worry about it. It landed far away and the girl got back into a fighting stance. Sora summoned his Keyblade and jumped into the battle.

The girl was surprised for a moment and then fought alongside him. Soon all the droids were defeated and the girl sighed.

The girl looked at Sora and asked, "Thanks for the help but who are you?"

Sora looked at her and answered, "I'm Sora. And you are?"

"I'm Nausicaä Edo." She said as she raised her hand to her fallen weapon.

Seconds later it came flying back and she caught it. Sora stared wide eye as Nausicaä tried to active it.

"Great! Just Great! It's broken!"

Sora finally regained control over his mouth and asked, "How did you do that?"

Nausicaä looked at him a little confused, "It's called using the Force. What? You've never seen the Power of the Force before?"

Sora shook his head and Nausicaä sighed. Then they heard something and saw a lot more droids were coming. Nausicaä placed the weapon on her belt and got into a fighting stance.

"Hold on! You're going to fight? You're outnumbered." Sora said.

"I need to beat them. It's my job as a Jedi."

A new word to Sora so he shook his head, "Well you can't do it if you're dead so let me handle this. Just stay behind me and you'll be fine."

Nausicaä had no choice but to agree as the droids surrounded them. They started to shoot and Nausicaä gasped as she saw a clear dome come around them. The shots were reflected back to the droids but they continued to fire. Soon all of the droids were defeated and Sora put the dome down.

Sora sighed and asked, "They don't have brains do they?"

Nausicaä sighed and shook her head. Nausicaä looked up and saw that a few ships were starting to land in the city.

"Well we should be safe now. Reinforcements just got here so they can take care of the rest of the droids." Nausicaä said sheathing her sword.

Sora put his Keyblade away and Nausicaä told him to follow her. So Sora did and Nausicaä led him to where the Republic forces were. Nausicaä looked around until she saw three people standing in a group. Nausicaä started to run over and Sora ran to keep up. Sora saw that two out of the three people weren't human.

"Master, Master Skywalker, Ahsoka." Nausicaä said bowing.

"Ah Nausicaä you're back and you brought someone with you." Said Master Skywalker.

"The reason I brought him here is because he saved me from some droids. This is Sora." She explained.

Sora smiled slightly not too sure what to say. One of the creatures walked over and said something to him that he didn't understand.

Nausicaä couldn't help but laugh a little as she explained, "It means Hello."

"Oh…umm….Hello." Sora said nervously.

"I'm Nausicaä's master. Master Plo Koon." He said holding out his hand.

Sora took it and shook hands with him.

Then the girl step forward and said, "I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan. The names Ahsoka Tano."

Sora smiled slightly and said, "Nice to meet you. And I'm guessing you're Master Skywalker."

"You can call me Anakin. Where do you come from Sora?" He said.

"Normally I'd lie but I'll tell the truth. I come from another world." Sora explained.

"Which one?" Anakin asked.

"One you've never been to I'm sure." Sora said crossing his arms.

Anakin shook his head and said, "Well then come on. The ship is ready to leave."

Sora looked a little confused and Ahsoka said, "We can answer any questions you have on the ship."

Sora nodded and they got on the ship. That ship took them out of the planet and onto a bigger ship. Once on that ship, Nausicaä and Ahsoka started to explain all they could to Sora. With their help Sora was starting to understand the world a little more. They went to the bridge with the Masters to hear a mission report. They had to explain why Rex looked the same as everyone else but during the report Rex said they saw something weird.

"What did you see?" Sora asked.

Rex pushed a few buttons and two pictures showed up. Everyone looked at them confused expect Sora who sighed.

"What is it?" Nausicaä asked.

"Those are the Heartless and the Nobodies." Sora explained.

This time it was Sora's turn to explain so he did. He explained what they were, what they wanted, and how to beat them. During the explanation, Sora summoned out his Keyblade to make his point. Once he was done explaining Anakin looked at the Keyblade. Then he took it from Sora and took a closer look.

"So this Key chose a kid like you to master its powers." Anakin said.

Sora looked a little upset and held out his hand. The Keyblade disappeared from Anakin's hands and reappeared in Sora's.

"I have mastered the Powers of the Keyblade and trust me it took years to do." Sora said glaring at Anakin.

Anakin didn't say anything and walked out of the room.

Ahsoka sighed and said, "Sorry Sora. My master is always like that."

"Really? And I thought it was just me." Sora said as the Keyblade disappeared.

They all left to wait for the next mission but Sora didn't know where to go. So he started to wonder around the ship, and a few clones pointed him where Anakin and the others were. Sora thanked them and went to the hanger of the ship. Once inside he saw Anakin working on a ship with Ahsoka helping him. Sora sighed and saw Nausicaä nearby trying to fix her lightsaber. Sora walked over and Nausicaä smiled slightly when she saw him.

Nausicaä looked like she was having problems fixing it, "I don't get it. What's wrong with it?"

"Can I take a look?" Sora asked.

Nausicaä nodded and handed it to him, "Ok but be careful with it. It use to be my fathers."

Sora took it and looked at it, "Don't worry I'll be careful. Wow this lightsaber is well built. Your father must have been a great Jedi."

"Yeah was." Nausicaä said with a sigh.

Sora looked at her and she explained, "My father died before I left home. That lightsaber is all I have of him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sora said but Nausicaä shook her head.

Sora sighed and went back to the lightsaber. Sora found out what was wrong but didn't have to tools to fix it. Then he heard a beeping sound and looked in front of him. There was a white and blue droid sitting there beeping. Sora looked confused until a tool popped out of its head. The droid handed it Sora who took it gratefully. Sora asked for a few more tools before handing the lightsaber back to Nausicaä.

She took it and tried to active it. A blue blade came out of the handle and Nausicaä smiled.

"How did you fix it?" Nausicaä asked as the blade went back into the handle.

"Well it wasn't that hard. A friend of mine fixes ships for a living so I learned it from him." Sora explained.

Then the droid started to beep again and Nausicaä smiled, "Yes and thank you R2."

"R2?" Sora asked.

"He's my Astromech droid. His name is R2-D2." Anakin explained walking over.

"But you can call him R2." Ahsoka explained.

"Yes….listen we have a new mission and I talked to the Jedi Council and….*sighs* they said Sora had to come with us." Anakin explained.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yes and Nausicaä you can only use your lightsaber on this one." Anakin explained.

"Ok Master Skywalker." Nausicaä sighed.

"Meet us at the ship when you're ready to leave." Ahsoka said and they walked over to the ship.

Nausicaä took off her sheath and Sora asked, "So they tell you when you can or can't use the sword."

"That's the deal I made to the Council to use the sword in the first place." Nausicaä said before shouting for a clone.

One came over and saluted, "What do you need sir?"

"I need you to put this in my room and be careful with it understand?" Nausicaä asked handing him the sword.

The clone took the sword, saluted again, and went out of the hanger. Sora followed Nausicaä over to the ship, they all got on, and left. Anakin told Sora to keep an eye on the scanners for any droid ships and Sora agreed thinking that he couldn't do much else.

"So what's our mission?" Nausicaä asked.

"We need to take Senator Padme Amidala to another world to sign a treaty." Anakin explained.

"That's it." Nausicaä said.

"They weren't sure what was going on in that world so they told us to go as protection." Anakin explained.

"Ok I know I should know this but who is Senator Amidala?" Sora asked.

"Come on Sora we explained. She's one of the Senators from the Galactic Senate and she use to be Queen of Naboo." Nausicaä explained again.

"Oh right now I remember." Sora said with a sigh.

Sora went back to the scanner and saw that there was nothing out there. They went to Naboo so they could get Padme.

But before they got there Nausicaä explained a few things, "A few things Sora. When we meet the Senator, wait until she talks to you to speak. Then bow and tell her your name. And always call her Senator Amidala ok?"

"Ok Nausicaä I got it." Sora said nodding.

Soon they reached Naboo, landed, and exited the ship. Sora saw a woman walk up to them and guessed that was Senator Amidala.

"Master Skywalker good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Senator. We are your protection for the treaty." Anakin explained.

"I see. Ahsoka and Nausicaä it's good to see you too." Senator Amidala said.

They bowed and the Senator smiled.

Then she noticed Sora and she asked, "And who are you?"

Sora bowed like Nausicaä had told him too and said, "Senator Amidala I'm Sora."

"He's new here but the Council wanted us to bring him a long." Anakin explained.

"Is that so? Well Sora it is nice to meet you." Padme said bowing a little.

Then they boarded the ship and Nausicaä said to Sora, "Good job."

Sora smiled slightly and they took off. Padme was asking Sora a few question and Sora answered them the best he could. They reached the planet and landed the ship. They exited the ship and were met by the people of that world. They looked like half beast half human and they started talking in a weird language.

"Ummm Nausicaä?" Anakin asked.

Nausicaä sighed and explained, "He wants to know who we are and if we are with the Republic."

"Nausicaä translate for me." Padme said.

"Of Course Senator Amidala."

"Greetings I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic Senate." Padme explained.

Then Nausicaä started to speak in the people of the planets language. A few of them looked at each other before the leader started to speak again.

"He says he welcomes us to his planet. He wishes to begin negotiation for the treaty right away." Nausicaä explained.

"Of course we shall begin." Padme said and Nausicaä translated.

The leader said something and turned around. Nausicaä explained that they wanted them to follow the creatures.

"Nausicaä how did you do that?" Sora said walking up to Nausicaä.

Nausicaä smiled and said, "In my home world, we have a market where people from all over the worlds come. There were people there that could speak different language so they taught it to me."

"So how many languages do you know?"

"About 88." Nausicaä said casually.

Sora looked surprised and said, "Really? Wow I don't even know two."

"It's good for a Jedi to know a few different languages but no Jedi has known that many."Ahsoka explained.

"It helps when there isn't a translator droid around." Padme said.

Sora smiled a little before Anakin said, "By the way Sora, in the time of negotiation is a very difficult time so—"

Sora cut him off with a sigh, "I get it Anakin. Keep my mouth shut."

Sora looked away and Anakin just sighed. Soon they got to where the leader what to negotiation to take place. Sora stayed over with Anakin and Ahsoka and Nausicaä stayed with Padme. It seemed like everything was going well for a few minutes until the leader said something.

"Uh oh." Nausicaä said.

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"He said there have been black creatures seen in one of the temples." Nausicaä explained.

"Black Creatures?" Padme asked confused.

"Oh right we never explained. We need to talk to Master Skywalker for a minute." Nausicaä said before talking to the leader.

The leader let them talk to the others so they went over to them.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"I think the Heartless are here." Nausicaä answered.

"What? Are you sure?" Sora asked.

Nausicaä sighed and said, "The leader said something about black creatures inside one of the temples."

"Anakin explained the Heartless to Senator Amidala. I'll handle the explanation to the leader." Sora explained.

"You sure that a really good idea Sora?" Anakin asked crossing his arms.

"Trust me I've had to explain it enough time to many different people. Nausicaä can you translate for me?" Sora said with a sigh.

"Sure no problem." Nausicaä said.

"Good luck Sora." Padme said.

Sora nodded and they walked over to the leader. Anakin started to fill Padme in about what was going on and Sora explained the Heartless to the leader. Nausicaä was impressed with how Sora was talking to the leader. Soon the leader told them to do something and let them leave. Outside Sora and Nausicaä met up with Anakin and the others.

"Ok we have some good news and some bad news." Nausicaä explained.

"What's the good news?" Anakin asked.

"The good news is the leader will sign the treaty if we get rid of the Heartless." Sora explained.

"So what's the bad news?" Ahsoka asked.

"The bad news is the people have seen Count Dooku near the temple." Nausicaä explained.

"Really?" Anakin asked.

Nausicaä nodded and said, "It looks like we have a fight on our hands."

Sora looked around and asked, "Hey where's Senator Amidala?"

"Here." She said and they turned.

Padme was wear a white jumpsuit and holding a blaster in her hand.

"I guessing you're coming who us." Anakin said.

Padme smiled and said, "Of course there's no way I'd miss this."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry Sora. Senator Amidala can handle herself in a fight." Anakin said.

Sora sighed slightly and Nausicaä told them to follow her. They started walk towards one of the three temples on that planet.


End file.
